


ASL

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Poetic, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem written about the three brothers.
Kudos: 4





	ASL

It is burning deep inside,  
The search for so much more.

Left alone,  
No heart to hold,  
Walls were build around,  
Nothing to call my own.

Untill that fatefull day,  
You just came along.

A brotherhood forged,  
Three hearts are one.

Ever looking after eachother,  
Untill our dreaming is done.


End file.
